Adrian's Best Adventure
by Mariotravel209
Summary: in 2009,a 13 year old teen named Adrian Lopez has finally began summer vacation and it is time for him to finally begin his 3 month ride. Until one day,he accidentally somehow got sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom! While the Mario Brothers Getting to know Adrian,Bowser has entered Earth,causing destruction.it's up to Adrian,Mario,and Sonic the hedgehog to Save Earth from harm!
1. Chapter 1 - World Collision

**CHAPTER 1 - WORLD COLLISION**

* * *

Sitting in a room,with 32 kids and an old teacher named . Desperately waiting for that clock on the wall to reach 2:30. The time is 2:25,but for Adrian,waiting just five more minutes,took .Bywater assigned work to read a Science textbook,pages 20-78 and to write a summary of what we read about. Adrian,However,could care The Bell rung. Every Student breached the front doors of the school,and ran home to finally begin summer vacation. Adrian walked out from school,finally heading home, is all he felt inside him..finally feeling the cool breeze of air,finally having to do whatever he desires,and finally of course,no more work.

A table in a middle of a dark room. nothing but an old lamp lighting the like an office meeting table. a huge turtle-like monster is at the end of the table. a monster with huge spikes on his shell,green & yellow skin,red hair and eyes. at the other end,theres a man in a black suit & tie. His face hidden from the darkness surrounding the room. "So how is this going to work?" said the man. "Very simple,we raid the place,kidnap both the princess and them pesky plumbers,and we take them back here!" said the monster. "Simple?" said the man.  
"Let me tell you something, . There are about 40 gaurds armed with weaponry and body armor,surrounding the entire castle,highly trained guards roaming both inside the place,  
and the princess's room,and your tellen' me we're going to raid the place like it was nothing." The monster gave him an aggressive look. "So what? they are just little mushroom heads,i can just squash them,easy!" said the monster."They have RPGs, " said the man. Bowser knew that was true. Bowser now quietly sitting,not having anything to say. the man looked at the 5 henchman guarding the room. "We're going to need a bigger crew."

Now Playing "Huey Lewis - Stuck With you" in his iPod Touch,Adrian walking down the street with a smile in his face. "Hey Joe,How are them' Hot dogs?" "They are 'better than ever!'" said Joe with a smile. Adrian continuously walking down Harbor street,He meets with his close friend,riding on a skateboard. "Hey Moses! Ready for next week,man?" Adrian Said in an exciting tone. "Yeah,Man I Can't Wait!" said Moses.  
"But i still don't know on what should we do though!" said Adrian. "Hmmmmmm.." "Hey! How about we go to Six Flags Discovery Mountain?!" Moses Exclaimed. "Nah,Man We've been there last year remember? how i lost my pants somehow and found it under the benches in their pool?" Adrian said. "Oh Yeah,ha-ha!" "Oh well,we'll talk about that later,man." "Alright. See Ya Moses!"  
"Bye!"

Adrian finally arrived at his home. opening the door,he walked inside seeing no one home. he found a yellow note sticked to the kitchen refrigerator. Adrian pulled the note out of the refrigerator door. "Dear Adrian,i bought you some snacks for you on the way dropping you off from school! I'm very sorry i couldn't pick you up today. You know how busy i'm always am. Mommy will be back at 2:50pm! anyways hope you enjoy them! Love,Mom." Adrian than looked at the dining table,seeing a pile of food in a bag. "Well at least i won't have to cook the food myself." He said. He then turned on the tv,hoping to find some good movies,but as usual..nothing. he left the tv turned on to channel 7 news,going to use the restroom,hearing the news saying something about weird material found in pipe sewage in Plittsburg. But of course,Adrian ignored them. while finally washing his hands,he looked at the wall clock,reading 2:35 pm. "Well,it's about uhh...15 minutes until Mom gets here." he said to himself. He then heard a noise coming from the bathroom tub. he looked at it for about 15 seconds. and then...silence. the bathroom so quiet he can hear his ears ringing. he then try to forget the sound,approaching to the exit he heard the sound once again. he then turned towards the bathtub. still making sound,he walks slowly towards it. opening the bathtub's curtains reveling nothing but the bathtub itself. the bathtub,very clean,and in its normal condition. Adrian,then felt relieved that there was nothing in the bathtub. But right when Adrian turned around towards the bathroom door,he felt a cold breeze behind his head. Letting out a small gasp and a shocked expression,he turned around once again to the bathtub,reveling a small tornado coming out of the drain. Adrian tries to make a run for it,but he realizes it was too late! He can feel his feet floating up from the floor,feeling as if the drain wants to grab and pull him inside. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Adrian,Screaming,Hoping that someone would hear him to rescue him. he was losing his grip from the door knob,looking behind seeing the tornado growing. he lost his grip. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adrian Yelled. Adrian got stuck with half of his body inside the drain. Adrian than grabbed a wrench that was lying on the side of the bathtub. "They seriously have to do a better job on making these drains bigger." he said while turning the screws with his wrench. he then finally realized what he just did. Out of all the stupid things he had done,he made the drain bigger. "Oh god..." Adrian said. The drain sucked him in to his doom...

Author's Notes:

* * *

Wow this took me a while to write! (i know it's not that much lol) i had to make some big changes from the original comic I had,but I'm pretty much satisfied on how it came out! hope you like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mushroom Array

**CHAPTER 2 - THE MUSHROOM ARRAY**

* * *

Adrian still sliding through the drain pipe feeling rust and bumps sliding on his back,completely dark,not knowing where he's headed. Until he saw light at the end of the pipe.

**BOOM!**

Bursting out of the pipe like a cannon firing. Adrian soaring through the sky's,all he saw was green plains,clouds and skyscrapers. He crashed into a skyscraper with a very odd mushroom built on top of it. Crashing through the poorly constructed skyscraper..it starts to collapse..every citizen looked at the collapsing skyscraper,every piece from piece,window by window,everything falling apart. Everyone then started to make a run for it...everyone panicking hoping to survive from getting crushed by all the rubble that can from the skyscraper. Finally,the entire building collapsed to the ground. Everyone wore Polka Dot Mushroom Caps with different layouts and shapes designed on them. While everyone panicking from the building collapse,Cars seen driving out-of-order,Crashing through shops and commercial buildings. A red car flying from a block crashed into a Cafe,a dark tan-ish car crashed into a lamppost on a sidewalk. A light blue car speeding through the High-Density street seen through a window at a jewelry store,while 2 loving couples are searching for a special ring on a special day. "How about this one,Princess?" said a man in a red hat. "hmmm,not sure..i really HATE the color green,Mario." said the princess. "...Alright?" "OH! how about this one,Peach? you know you love cyan!" "Mario,it's not just about color,silly. it's also about their unique layouts and shapes!" said Princess peach. "Ugh..Alright than,let's keep on looking.." said Mario in a low-tone voice.

While Mario and Princess peach still not noticing the destruction outside of the jewelery shop,the light blue "Mushrerota" still speeding through the street,crashes into a bench causing it to move straight towards the direction where the jewelery shop is. Mario,who noticed the sound of the bench breaking into pieces,looked at the window,seeing the car crashing through the window, smashing the front door,the tiled-ceiling,and counters. "**GET DOWN!**" Mario yelled. He grabbed the princess and push her down to the floor,saving her life. The car smashed at the other end of the store,fortunately with the driver okay.

Adrian managed to get half of his body out from the rubble of the Mushroom Skyscraper. "AH! What Happened! Why can't I SEE?!" Yelled Adrian. Adrian's Vision Became Blurry. Not knowing where he is,he felt very appreciated that he can still hear. all he could hear was people screaming,loud explosions and glass breaking. Adrian knew he was not at a good place. His Vision's Blurriness finally starts to decrease. Finally as his vision's blurriness is gone, He see's buildings on fire,people running from fear,people going into stores stealing products,and cars going out of control. "Where In the Hell am i?" Said Adrian,as he's watching the destruction. Adrian heard a sound from his left ear. he quickly turned to his left,seeing a yellow taxi on fire speeding through cars. "Well,I'm NOT going to die in a cab!" said the taxi driver. he than jumped out of the speeding taxi,rolling on the street. Adrian looked at his right seeing a gasoline truck **NEAR** him,spewing gas out of the tank. "Uh oh..." said Adrian. The speeding yellow taxi than hit the gasoline truck really hard,causing a big and loud explosion. Adrian ducked under the rubble. He could feel the heat rushing through his face. He felt so much Heat in his body he couldn't hold it. he felt very dizzy...he went unconscious...

Adrian Woke up...he rubbed his eyes,not hearing a sound,but only hearing the AC in the room. He than slowly got up,looking around the room. he was in a pink comfortable bed,next to it was a computer with a picture frame of a man with a red hat,and a princess on their wedding. Adrian than look on his left seeing only a window. "Am I in the right house?" Said got up from the bed,going to a hallway with a door at the end. He opened the door,and leaves the room...


End file.
